


Making a Difference

by OtherCat



Series: Rocking the Cradle [5]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-08
Updated: 2003-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little navel gazing, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Difference

Sometimes, Lindsey tries to figure out what the hell he's doing. He's gone from big shot lawyer with a penthouse and a six figure salary to a single parent making maybe less than a quarter of his previous income. Working toward a degree in education, like he's having a midlife crisis and suddenly "wants to make a difference."

He tries to project that; the happiness of someone living his dream. It'd be a hard sell to anyone who'd known him a few years back, but he tries.

Sometimes, Lindsey suspects he's trying to prove himself. To whom, he doesn't know.


End file.
